


清金钩钓

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gambling, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198





	清金钩钓

银时颓废地坐在后台的角落里，死鱼眼死死地盯着不远处的牌桌——他刚刚输掉了今天的工资，一个子都没剩。他哀怨地盯着牌桌上跟人激战的土方——那个刚刚洗白他的家伙。天可怜见啊！清金钩钓带一根，还是杠上开花，64倍的大牌啊！当场就洗白了三家。

牌桌上的的土方感受到银时哀怨的视线，回以挑衅的微笑。土方也是没办法，银时好赌，一赌上头就非得输光才肯停手，怎么劝都不听，两人甚至为这事吵了好几架。今天土方表演结束又看到银时在后台和人打牌，一时气不过便亲自下场，只一把就洗白了银时。处理完银时的他余怒未消，又抓了几个平时老拉着银时打牌的小明星出气。几番牌场厮杀之后，平时爱拉银时打牌的人就都被他斩落牌下，只剩下最后三个人在负隅顽抗。

土方叼着烟，双眼微眯，像在挑选猎物一样扫视着牌桌上的三个人。他手边已经堆了三张幺鸡，三张三条，四张六条和三张九条了——三碰一杠，只要再碰一张牌就又是清金钩钓了。只见土方伸出两根白皙的手指拈回一张麻将牌，握在手里那么一模，便已悉知花色。

土方看也不看便把那牌摁在桌上，“杠！”同桌人面如死灰地看着那两根葱白的手指摁着小小的幺鸡，却像摁住了他们的脖子一般，土方脸上也浮现出和善的微笑。再一拈一摸，土方脸上的笑更得意了，“不好意思，杠上开花。” 说着他便把竖着的那张牌推倒，又摊开掌心，赫然是一对四条。清金钩钓带两根的杠上开花，这128倍的大牌瞬间洗白了最后三家。

往日喧闹的后台陷入了一片死寂，只有众人的呼吸声和土方点钱的声音。数完战利品的土方环视一周后，开口打破了死寂，“以后谁也不许找坂田银时打牌。”被洗白的众人连忙点头如捣蒜，一个个逃离了后台。银时作为影帝，来表演一次顶一般小明星几个月的薪水了，但他平时平易近人，还喜欢在后台讲笑话，秀场里几乎没人不喜欢他。再加上他运气差还喜欢赌两手，那些小明星都喜欢找他打牌赚点外快，哪成想今天来了这么个煞星。

“卷毛，麻将好玩不？”土方带着戏谑的笑问道。

“我错了。”身为资深耙耳朵的银时敏锐地捕捉到了话外之意，熟练地认怂了。

“唉，我也不是非得剥夺你的爱好，可是你这样真不行啊。”土方说着揉了一把银时柔软的卷毛，“你现在还年轻还能赚钱，输光一天的工资也还能赚回来，可你以后老了该怎办呢？”

看着土方眼中对未来的担忧，银时不由愧疚起来。土方一向是想得更长远远的那个，也是更加悲观的那个，他总是喜欢把日子规划得井井有条，跟随心所欲的银时简直完全相反。但同时银时也欣喜起来，恋人在规划的可是他们俩的未来，想到能和土方一起慢慢变老，他的心都要化了。

于是，他站起来把土方搂紧怀里说，“以后再也不赌了，咱们回家吧。”

然后银时成了小区里老头老太太们一块钱一圈的麻将的常客（雾）


End file.
